galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
CORE AUDIT 5020
CORE AUDIT 5020 A Union Fleet wide asset assessment ordered by Admiral McElligottAdmiral McElligott gave the order to commence the Core Audit upon the recommendation of the Admiral in charge of all fleet logistics in 5020 after two unrelated incidents: The Incident on Boneyard 72 when Admiral S. Swybar steals a prototype space ship and a load of highly classified weapons; and an ammunition theft case involving ammunition destined for the USS Devastator. For almost two years (from 5020 – 5022) Union personnel counted every physical asset of the Navy, including all stored and mothballed equipment and items. This also included all equipment issued to the Union Marine Corps units permanently assigned to Navy ships and facilitiesStarting in 5021, the other branches of the United Stars Military followed suit beginning with the Marine Corps.. Every ship, every paperclip and pair of boots are counted. Every item stored in Warehouses, Bone yards and storage facilities. The result is both surprising and eye opening. *Seven Battle Ships considered MIA or lost in battle are found, three of them in Orbit around Bone Yard 4. And four have been renamed after extensive repairs in Mobile space docks…after the MIA / KIA report was filed. *345,000 Wolfcraft Fighters considered lost had been repaired and in use but were nowhere “On the Books”…could have been stolen without anyone knowing. Under closer examination of those fighters was discovered that several of those had been made with parts of two or more that had been considered totaledProcedures were put in place to properly document two very damaged fighters being rebuilt as one. *20,000 P Bombs missing. With one exception no ship or facility was missing more than 5 P bombs. *5000 Loki Torpedoes found in an unsecured Warehouse. *67,000 Crates of TKU Marine issue rifles are missing. *CLASSIFIED : Blue-Blue-Red 4 Translocator Cannons – First Series – unaccounted – missing *CLASSIFIED: RED RED RED : Sixty Barrels of Vials with Lucifer Virus , openly stored on shipping pallet in a rented Ware House, Genetic altered Pertharian Brain leeches breeding openly on Bone Yard 72, 4 Armageddon Hammer Bombs resting in shipping crates on Bone Yard 8, The last fully working Rama Bot of Dr Isah, fully activated standing ready for action at Bone Yard 1, Sixty Crates of Y’All weapons in a Fleet rented Storage Facility on Brown Moon (only security a chain link fence, the facility itself was found due to the regular automatic payments), the Dismantled brain of Fathermachine in 200 Containers on Bone yard 1, 400 Sleeping Beauties in suspended animation chambers on Bone Yard 14, Several Stasis Boxes of Psi Snakes secured from Quagmire Bog sitting in a Warehouse on Arsenal IV never processed. 200 Crates with Weapons the Pree collected from the Cave of things sitting on a freight forwarding pad at Wichita Planet space port…no security… This is of course only a sample of the Audit Report and showed that the Union Fleet had to do some serious House cleaning and revise its logistics procedures. While the Audit showed that error percentage was miniscule for an organization of such size (less than 25 in 10000), missing Battle ships and fighters should not happenPart of the assets initially declared "missing" were later accounted due to missions that were above the initial annalists security classifications.. It was decided at the time of the report that every five years an audit of ships, facilities and weaponsThe weapons audit would include everything from those in the "History of weapons" wing of the various Naval museums to the TL cannons would occur, with every 25 years having a complete Core Audit. The case of the 4 Missing Translocator Cannons is of course of the biggest concern. Notes: Category:Armed Forces - Union